To Impress Affection
by Miyosuke
Summary: When Jou find out Mai's getting married, he's determined to change her mind. In desperation, he turns to Anzu for help. What happens when a favor for a friend turns to something more? JounouchixAnzu a.k.a. JoeyxTéa main pairing. First YGO fic, please R&R!
1. The Proposition

**I don't own Yuugiou. Isn't that a shocker?**

**Oh well… This is my first Yuugiou fanfic and of course, my very first time writing these characters. Comments will be much loved. Please give me feedback so I'll be motivated to continue. I have to know if anyone's reading this at all.**

**Jounouchi x Anzu / Joey x Téa, of course. I really like this pair yet I barely see any fics centered around it… Think of this as me adding a cookie to the nearly-empty jar.**

**By the way…The title has a double meaning. ;)**

_---_

A slight breeze flew by and gently shifted the hem of her skirt to the side. Anzu sighed and held it down. The door to the roof clicked open to reveal Jounouchi, who wore a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled, closing the door behind him and making his way over to her.

She sighed, but the corners of her lips twitched up. "What did you call me up here for?"

"I came to ask you something," he said slowly, walking to the edge of the roof and leaning against the balcony. "I figured, since you're a girl and all, that it's best I'd ask you."

She joined him by the balcony and smiled wryly, "Girl problems?"

He nodded but avoided her eyes. "It's Mai." The girl's blue eyes twinkled with a knowing expression.

"Well, of _course_ it's Mai…Come on, Jou, you can't be more vague than _that_. What about Mai?"

Jou chuckled. "I'm not that obvious, am I?" He turned his gaze to the clouds. "I saw her yesterday, at a café…" He paused. "She had a ring."

Anzu gave him a confused look for a second until realization hit her like a rock. "…A wedding ring?"

He scrunched a tuft of his hair and finally looked down at her. "Yeah…And you know I'm serious about her, Anzu." Desperation pooled in his deep brown eyes. "I really like Mai, and I'm not about to give her up to some stupid rich _sleazebag_."

She was silent for a moment. "You talked to her, right?" She said, leaning her elbows against the railing.

"Yeah. She told me she was going to marry some Satou—Saitou-guy—or whatever his name is." He gathered his words, "they've been engaged for a month now, and I didn't know anything. He's rich, _really_ rich…The owner of an oil refining company." A stutter. "I—I know I don't have what he does…Money, luxury, things I can't offer Mai…But I do care about her. I'm pretty sure she knows that too."

She met his look surely, "If you want her to be with you, then you'll have to convince her that you're better than the other man."

Jou grinned, albeit nervously. "Um…And that's where you come into place."

Another breeze flew by. Silence.

"Er…_Excuse me_?"

"I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend, Anzu. That way I can show Mai that I _can_ be as good a boyfriend as any other guy with stuffed pockets. Won't you help me out?"

She pushed herself off the railing and turned to gape at him, her hair aflutter with the morning's wind.

_---_

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Things will get longer. Please review!**


	2. And It's Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou, darn it.**

**Alright…This chapter is longer than the last! I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks so much to those who reviewed! You make me feel all warm and fluffy inside. :'D**

**I now allow anonymous reviews. Stupid me, I didn't know it was turned off. D: Okay, so the people who actually like this fic and are reading it now have no excuse _not_ to review! So review, my darlings. Those who don't are just a bunch of meanie-heads. :(**

**Oh, and I edited the first chapter slightly. If you'd like to, read over it again. I did and noticed some flaws that bothered me. Nothing much, just the dialogue…Well, onto chapter 2 now!**

---

"_I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend, Anzu. That way I can show Mai that I can be as good a boyfriend as any other guy with stuffed pockets. Won't you help me out?"_

---

Anzu stared openly at her blond friend who looked as if he'd be on his knees and groveling in a matter of seconds. She didn't expect that. She didn't see it coming. Hell, she thought that the "favor" he'd want would be _advice_! Gathering her sanity, she managed to sputter out a weak "Jounouchi, have you gone _crazy_?"

"No, I'm as sane as a pickle." Jou said, giving her an appraising look. "Okay, Anzu, just say if you want to help me or not." The school bell rang in the background, and downstairs the students were dispersing into the school building. "I asked _you_ because you're the closest…_Only_ female friend I've got." His lips thinned to a humorously grim frown. "And it's obvious I can't ask Shizuka."

She held her hands up and shook them wildly, "Of course. And if you could, you wouldn't anyway." Without waiting for him to interject, she said, "Still, I think your plan is ridiculous and it won't work."

He gave her a pleading look. "But it worked in the movies!"

The girl sighed exasperatedly. "Look, Jounouchi, we're not in a movie. This is life." She tucked a stray lock of dark brown hair behind her ear. "Besides, wouldn't it feel awkward?" Thoughts of her and Jou holding hands, hugging, locking arms—lips!—crossed her mind, and she tried to fight the blush spreading across her pale cheeks.

The sun was grinning down at them and a bright ray hit Jou's eyes, making him hold an arm up to shield himself. "Why the heck would I feel awkward with my_ friend_?" The clouds floated leisurely across the baby blue sky. He turned his eyes to meet her sky tinted ones and in a hushed tone, said, "Trust me, Anzu. Let's give it a shot. If Mai isn't even slightly convinced in one week, I'll give up."

Unwarily becoming transfixed at his intense eyes boring into hers, she agreed.

"Alright…Fine. But if nothing happens in one week, it's over."

A blur of gold and blue and Anzu found herself tightly grasped in his grateful embrace. "Thank you, Anzu, thank you!" He beamed goofily.

"Um…You're welcome. But Jounouchi…?"

"Yes, Anzu…?"

The reply was strained. "You're…Cutting off…Circulation."

He let her go, flashing an apologetic look. "Oh. Sorry."

---

"You're planning to do _what_ and with _whom_!" Honda shrilled out, his fingers twitching in front of him for effect. "Have you two gone _crazy_!" A few other students in the classroom craned their heads towards the hysterical young man. Anzu swatted him lightly, her lips motioning at him to keep it down.

"That's what I asked him," She said with a frown, her thumb pointing towards Jou who was hovering over her shoulder. "It's his idea."

Yuugi's eyes flickered over to his best friend with an unreadable expression.

"Chill out, Honda…We'll just pretend to go out and stuff. It's not like we're going to _do_ anything." Jou playfully punched Honda on the shoulder. "You freakin' perv…"

A look of sheer horror crossed the girl's features and she burrowed her face into her arms that were propped on her desk. "Boys…"

"So it's all an act, _right_?" Yuugi said apprehensively, wringing his fingers around. Jou tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, we told you already."

Anzu's voice was muffled, "So… When does the 'dating' start?" Jou grinned.

"Saturday, 1 'o' clock after school, at the Miyako restaurant…Mai's gonna be there." She shot him a slightly appalled yet humorous look.

"How do you know these things? Are you a stalker or something?" Jou scoffed but laughter was in his eyes.

"Nah, I oughta know these things. I _am_ serious about Mai after all."

The last of the students flooded into the now full classroom as the morning bell rang, signaling for the beginning of class. Jou, Honda and Yuugi quickly skittered over to their desks as the teacher marched in.

The woman (whose name will not be of importance since she is generally not of importance at all) nudged her half-moon glasses further up her nose and with a swish of her clipboard, began to take attendance. Meanwhile, Jou reached for his bag and tore a piece of paper from his notebook. With a messy scrawl, he tossed a note over to Anzu, who was a couple of desks away. He winked at her and mouthed, 'nice shot!' She smiled, rolling her eyes, and flattened out the scrunch of note paper.

_I'll come pick you up at 12:45 or so. Hope ya don't mind walking. The place isn't too far anyway._

She scribbled a reply in the space below his writing in neat characters and deftly tossed it back to him.

_Walking isn't too bad, I guess. How can you afford to pay for such an important restaurant anyway?_

A reply.

_I can't. You'll_ _be the one paying._

A furious look.

_Hell no!_

A sheepish grin.

_Just kidding. Remember that dueling tourney last month? I placed 2nd and got big dough._

She wrote down an answer.

_Oh, right._

Before she managed to throw back the paper, the teacher barked out. "Jounouchi…Jounouchi Katsuya, are you listening?" Their heads jerked up to see the woman tapping her shoes noisily on the hard floor. "I've already called you thrice, Jounouchi Katsuya! You failed to reply…" She frowned, a grim expression across her aged and wrinkled face as she scrawled something across her clipboard. "…Therefore I am left with no choice but to mark you absent."

Jounouchi groaned inwardly while Anzu shot him an apologetic look.

"Oh. And Mazaki? Mazaki Anzu!"

Anzu's eyes widened. "Y-yes, ma'am?"

"Don't think I didn't see you and Jounouchi pass those notes!" She marched over to the girl and snatched the paper from her thin fingers. "Thirty minutes mopping the floor in the halls after school, both of you." The teacher smoothed the note in her fingers and read it silently, her glazed eyes quickly looking it over.

"N-no—"

The class was silent, and Anzu had to restrain herself from grabbing the paper and making a run for it. After a few minutes of staring at the note, the teacher cracked an accusatory smirk.

"I gather that you two are…Dating?"

The inner Anzu was running around in circles like a beheaded chicken, screaming out. "The things I do for friendship!"

---

**Phew! I wrote this so quickly. It's an ASTOUNDING record for me! (Note: This chapter was finished on the 16th.) Well, how did you like it? It's notably longer than the last chapter. Not much happened right now, but I promise to try to make each chapter longer than the last. I intend to keep this fic going until I reach a plausible and good conclusion. Hehe, so you can expect it to be quite long! I'm intent on having good character development, y'know.**

**Next chapter: Trouble brews at school and we meet Mai and her fiancée at the Miyako restaurant! Yay!**

**I now accept anonymous reviews, so please, _please_ review if you're interested in this story at all. It really motivates me to write because I REALLY want to know what you guys think. (Ooh, that must be why I dished out this chapter in a short amount of time. Thanks, guys!) Chapter 3 will be longer than this one and chapter 4 and so on… My plan is to make each chapter longer than the last. Hope you stick with me all the way! Thanks!**


End file.
